Bloody Knuckles
by ImTHATgirl16
Summary: One could ask anyone in town about Rosemary- the mystery girl who suddenly appeared in town one day with more money than God and a head full of thoughts. Some would say she was bonkers and other would say she was a pretty enough it didn't matter. Whatever it was, Steve Rogers had a feeling fate was trying to pull them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own captain america or any rights to it. I only own my OC Rosemary.**

Nothing was more frustrating than curly hair. Everyone that doesn't have it envies those who do, but those who do would rather shave it all off and scream for the two hours it takes to style it properly. Maybe that was just her viewpoint, but she felt it on a spiritual level. She'd been trying to style her hair perfectly for at least an hour now. When she finally got something that resembled acceptable she took in a deep breath. She got closer to the mirror, examining her final reflection.

Dark brown eyes she typically felt were rather dull were now accentuated by dark brown mascara and a very thin line of eyeliner. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a deep shade of red and eyebrows plucked to perfection. This was an acceptable look and she grabbed her suitcase before she left her apartment.

The streets of Brooklyn were busy and bustling on this early Thursday morning. Cars made their way down the roads, children hung outside the corner store and she could smell the diner at the end of the street- her destination. She was to be meeting her brother in only two hours at a bar several streets over, but she was hoping to grab a bite to eat before doing so. She wasn't a big fan of bar food, or bars in general. She prided herself as being a "high level intellectual with more proper ways to spend her time", as she told her brother many times before when conversation lead to her distaste of the establishments.

She seated herself at a corner booth in the diner- Darrel and Dennis Diner was a popular restaurant and she had been there several times before as she was friends with Darrel Smith, a co owner of the establishment.

"Rosemary! Always glad to see a familiar face doll, what'll it be for you this afternoon?" Her crooked teeth were shown, bright white against her red lips as she relinquished a smile for the kind old man.

"Just a coffee, black, no sugar. Oh and a slice of apple pie would be marvelous Darrel. Thank you." She didn't bother being too formal as she would have around those she didn't know. It was expected of women to be polite, but she certainly wasn't the typical women.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the diner. It smelled of pie and coffee and syrup and cigarette smoke. It was familiar and she loved the way it lingered in her nostrils. Staring at no one in particular, she lost herself in her thoughts, scribbling away in the little pocket notebook she always had on her person.

One could ask anyone in town about Rosemary- the mystery girl who suddenly appeared in town one day with more money than God and a head full of thoughts. They would say she was a strange one. She never had a man on her arm for more than a day, but she always had paper, pen and a new idea on her brain. A conversation with her would somehow always make its way back to something many were unable to comprehend, usually about her work in medical science or her current research paper or the politics behind the war and her crazy conspiracy theories. Some would say she was bonkers and other would say she was a pretty enough it didn't matter. Whatever they said, it always seemed as though she ignored it- or perhaps she was too lost in her own mind to care- whatever it was, not many people really knew who she really was or where she came from.

It was for this sole reason that Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers sat her booth that afternoon. Bucky slid in first, suave and as dapper as ever with a grin that drove any khaki wacky wild. Stumbling into the booth next to him was a the smaller man sporting a shiner on his left eye and knuckles more bruised than Rosemary had seen some of her patients come in with.

The taller man spoke and her attention went from the bruised one to the tall one. She admired his features- he was tall, muscular and had a handsome face. She may not have had her glasses on, but she could tell he was a very attractive gentlemen.

"My name's James, but my friends call me Bucky," he paused to look to his right placing a hand on the shoulder of the smaller of the two, "and this is Steve." He gave her a smirk and Steve gave her a wave that could only be described as awkward with a small smile.

"Im Rosemary, it's a pleasure. Can I help you with something? Are you here to discuss my work?" She inquired. It wasn't atypical for her to be approached by men and she found the easiest way to scare them off sometimes was actually to bring up her work in science and how much smarter she probably was than them- men didn't usually like that and left her alone after a few minutes of a conversation they couldn't add to.

"We were passing by and saw such a beautiful dame sitting all alone in the window- only felt right to come and greet her." She blushed lightly at the compliment when Steve looked at her- he seemed uncomfortable which would have made her feel bad if she didn't want the pair to leave so badly. Before she could respond to his explanation, her thoughts were interrupted by Steve.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, but if you don't mind me asking, what kind of work are you conducting?" His blue eyes held genuine curiosity and Rosemary's eyes widened in shock slightly at this. Finally someone wanted to talk about her work! Oh joy!

"At the moment i'm brushing up on my engineering studies, but I'm a doctor and head of the medical research department in the U.S. military." She loved her job and smile easily made its way to her face.

"Doctor?" Bucky let out a light chuckle and Rosemary was sure he was going to say something insulting about her position being a female and having such a difficult and complicated job, but he surprised her taking a different approach.

"Well Doc, can you diagnose my friend here with a case of highly dangerous stupidity and punk disorder? He seems to be showing the early signs." he laughed louder at his own joke while Steve's cheeks went red. Rose smiled. She was a little confused, but she was so glad he hadn't insulted her she let out a laugh too.

Steve Rogers was almost certain Bucky was going to take this girl back to his place that night and she would probably be gone in the morning. He was also pretty sure she was laughing at him which really killed his self esteem. He would have liked to know more about her work- and especially about her involvement in the United States military, but she was obviously focused on the more attractive of the two. He understood that and he didn't resent Buck for it- that's just the way it was. What he didn't expect was for her to turn her attention back to him.

"Are you sure you're okay ?" Her voice was suddenly softer and warm like honey and it was almost like Steve couldn't focus on anything else. "I could take a look at your hands, wrap them up for you and try and get you some ice for that eye. I promise i'm an excellent doctor and it wouldn't be any trouble." She could feel herself slip into doctor mode-voice changing from cautious and calculating to soothing. It was the voice she used with sick children in a hospital and it was also the voice she used with men dying in the field. It was strangely universal, she thought, or perhaps it really wasn't that strange at all.

"No, really ma'am i'm fi-" Steve was interrupted by Bucky's boisterous voice.

"Thank you so much Rosemary, you're a real doll." He said it with a smile and with a tone most women would swoon over, but it was the undertone Steve recognized. It was a confirmation that Steve would be taken care of and he himself would have no say in the matter. It was a tone Bucky used quite frequently actually.

She stood up quickly. Gesturing for the two to follow her. She hadn't brought medical supplies with her, but she would gladly allow the two gentlemen back into her apartment- they didn't seem very intimidating, only sweet so far. She also knew she could easily knock them on their asses-especially the smaller one. You don't work for the united stated military and not be trained in hand to hand combat, even if you were a woman.

"I'll take you back to my place- I didn't bring my equipment, but it won't be a problem. I'm only staying about a block and half from here." She ran her hands over her curls and shoved her hand in her purse pulling out more than enough money to cover the small bill she needed to pay for her snack.

Steve watched as she carelessly threw the money on the table like it meant nothing to her and he felt jealousy stir inside of him, even though he didn't want it to. He barely had enough money to get by and here this woman was throwing her money around like it had no value. Who was this woman? Bucky noticed the money too, but he sometimes went out with broads who had decent money and he didn't say anything.

When the woman suggested they go back to her place his stomach sunk.

"No, really ma'am that's alright. I honestly feel fine. You don't need to go to the trouble." Bucky sent him a look that could only be used to call him 'punk' without really voicing it.

"Steve honey, I'm a doctor. I've had men coming to me bawling about knuckles split that badly." With that she rolled her eyes-something you'd never see a dame do, how unladylike it was, but she didn't give it a second thought or even apologize. Steve decided he liked this woman. She sure was confident, but it didn't make her unattractive, it made her strong and he admired that. Though he did feel like she was babying him due to his size, but most people did that so he really couldn't blame her.

As they reached her apartment complex Steve and Bucky were once again reminded of how wealthy this woman truly must be. The complex she was staying in was double the size of their own and had been built only a year or so before, while Bucky insisted dinosaurs had truly build theirs. Steve smiled at that memory. Bucky really was his best friend, he would always make him smile. However, this only served a moment of bliss as his thoughts were brought back to the present as they entered the building. The fancy crystal chandelier was intimidating and he couldn't feel more out of place in his ragged suspenders and brown slacks and he visibly shrank, head lowered and body slouched. Maybe Bucky could use his confidence to distract from his clothes, but Steve didn't really have that going for him.

As they traveled through a hallway his eyes landed on the back of this woman- Rosemary, her name was. He noticed her curls this time, natural and a little wild, but luxurious as she could probably afford fancy shampoos and conditioners and trips to salons.

She was curvier than a lot of the women he saw on the streets, her waist wasn't as thin and her legs appeared a little thicker, but he definitely didn't think she looked bad at all, she was quite beautiful and he was finding it difficult not to stare at her too intensely. She walked as if she owned the building, sashaying her hips and clicking her heels on the wood flooring. He allowed his eyes to wander down her back, gaze lingering only a few seconds on her waist as he knew it was quite rude and ungentlemanly; he blushed. Had his mother been there she would have pulled on his ear for that.

Bucky on the other hand, was not looking at the woman at all. He was staring at Steve who was staring at Rosemary. It made a grin force its way onto his face to his friend looking at a woman like that. It was rare he ever did so in public and Bucky thought Steve really did stand a chance. This woman seemed extremely smart and she hadn't said anything rude or insulted Steve yet, and that was always a good sign. Bucky also prided himself at being a pretty good matchmaker.

Steve needed a woman- _or at least he needed to get laid_.

Bucky didn't pity Steve, that wasn't what it was at all, hell, Bucky _looked up to Steve._ The little punk had heart and he deserved a woman at his side who could truly appreciate him and he could use a little boost in his self confidence.

 _This was now his mission. Operation:Get Steve a Dame was in motion._

Her clicking heels came to a stop at a counter near the end of the hallway and both gentlemen were pulled from their thoughts.

"Ah, , how are you this afternoon?" The man behind the counter eyes the two men behind her with distaste. Steve averted his eyes to the ground and clenched his jaw while James seemingly ignored the look, or simply didn't care.

"I'm doing just fine Mr. Evans, may I please have my room key? I'll be taking these two gentlemen up to my apartment more a few on a business matter. He handed over the silver keys and as she turned to head toward the elevator, he spoke once again.

"If those two cause any trouble just let me know Ms. Collins- the war may have taken my leg, _but it didn't take my fight."_ She smiled. Mr. Evans was a little snobby at times, but he was a good man at heart and it was one of the reasons she chose to stay in the apartment complex in the first place.

Once in the elevator, Bucky turned to Rosemary.

"So. Ms. Rosemary Collins? Don't believe I've heard the family name around here. Where are you from?" He sent her a sideways smile that Steve knew he could never come close to replicating. A small chuckle left her lips and Steve swore he heard angles.

"Collins isn't really my name. I always give a pseudonym, I tend to intimidate people if I throw around my real one. I'm rather unlike my brother in that sense I suppose. Maybe if you two stick around you'll find out one day." She gave a flirty smile and stood a little straighter, taking pride in herself that she didn't use her surname to get her through life, she was proud to have worked her way to the top.

Steve and Bucky shared a look. _Who could she possibly be that she had to hand out a fake name? Surely she wasn't a singer, Bucky didn't recognize her. Perhaps she was someone important from Europe?_

"I was intimidated before you spoke, I didn't need a name to feel that way." Steve said quietly, mostly to himself. To his surprise, she laughed-he didn't think that was funny at all, it had been the truth. Yet, still here she was gripping her sides as if they might burst. It wasn't like the chuckle she had let out several minutes before and it certainly wasn't a giggle that he heard women give at the dance hall. This was what most people would consider unladylike or even rude to a degree. It was a full out hearty laugh and Steve could have died of embarrassment.

 _He felt like a joke._

While she stood running her hands over her dress and making sure her makeup didn't run the two boys shared another look. Surely she hadn't been laughing at him, but the idea that she was intimidating.

"Sorry it's just-." She let out a light laugh and took a deep breath, "I do tend to rub people that way don't I?" She didn't say another word as the elevator doors opened and the two followed behind her as she had a distant smile on her face.

 _Had she scared the two silent?_

"Here we are boys, room 213." She slid the keys in the lock and the door easily slid open, much unlike the apartment that Steve and Bucky shared where you had to twist the handle just right and bang against it a little to get it open and once again Steve felt so incredibly out of place. In the meantime, Bucky had his eyes on the dame down the hall.

Red hair, freckles,long legs, and a light green dress stood and he ran a hand through his hair. Now would be a perfect time for step one of Operation: Get Steve a Dame, give them some alone time- it was only a coincidence that he would be having a good time chatting up a sweet looking girl.

Rosemary noticed his eyes on the other girl and she spoke quietly.

"Her name is Mary Jane and she likes daffodils." He let a quick thank you leave his lips before he shot Steve a look that clearly said- _smooth talk her Stevie-_ to which he returned one that could only mean- _Dear God Buck please don't leave me alone with a woman._

Both were ignored by the other and Bucky gave a mock salute as he turned on his heel and left the two alone.

When Steve entered Rosemary's apartment, he wasn't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. First off, it was at least three times the size of his apartment and all the furniture was polished and the chairs were embroidered with lace that probably cost more per yard then his whole wardrobe did.

This wasn't what surprised him however, it was the mess that really did him in. Now, it was a mess not _dirty._ Books were open everywhere and there were piles upon piles of books stacked to the sealing. Petri dishes lay out and there were tools everywhere. Notebooks filled with numbers and letters that Steve couldn't even begin to understand were strewn around the main room.

 _Who was this woman?_

She disappeared and reappeared within moments, a first aid kit in hand.

She said sit, and he sat. She gently took his hand in hers as she applied antiseptic.

"What cause a fight like this? I'd hate to see the other guy." He winced at the sting of the alcohol on his split knuckles.

"I just-," they locked eyes, crimson meeting brown, "I don't like bullies, no matter where they're from." At this she let up a small smile. Maybe he wasn't an idiot after all. After cleaning both of his hands she wrapped his knuckles gently in a white gauze.

"Better?" She looked down at him, _she was taller than him by several inches and it was something he was trying to ignore._ He sent her a thankful smile, pushing the negative thoughts away.

"Yes ma'am, really I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Don't worry about it, first aid is a walk in the park, no trouble at all. At least it wasn't an amputation-those are never fun. You'd definitely owe me if it were for that." She attempted to lighten the serious mood and hesitated before reaching for her keys on the table.

"Here take this one," She handed him a silver key, "I'm on leave right now, don't be afraid to stop by if you need medical attention, okay?" She had two keys and only needed one so it wasn't bad to give him the other. He didn't make her feel unsafe in the least and she certainly wasn't worried about him coming to murder her in her sleep. She could kick his ass down the hall and back if she needed to do so. She may have been a doctor, but she was also a fully trained member of the United States Military and Steve was smaller than she was.

"Oh no, honestly Rosemary, I really can't. It would be rude of me to-" Steve rambled as all of his gentlemen senses were going into a fritz. She pressed the key lightly into his palm and he held his breath as her warm tan skin met his pale sickly flesh.

"Just take it, okay? You don't have to use it. Just- just in case." He took the key, dropping it into his pocket and Rosemary bid him adieu.

 _She was rather fond of Steve, though she wasn't quite sure why yet and she had a feeling she'd be seeing him again._

 ** _A/N This is my first attempt at publishing a full length fanfic, let me know what you think. Should I continue this or should I leave it in ice for seventy years? that seriously wasn't meant to be funny i'm being dead serious. Leave a comment, follow or PM with opinions and ideas! Thanks, xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know why she had given him a key.

 _Okay, maybe she did, but was it really in her best interest?_

She had wanted to help, she always wanted to help, but she also had responsibilities and a job to do, and research to conduct, so did she really have time to patch up younger boys who ran around with their fists held a little too high?

 _Yes, she did._

Once again she had somehow managed to lose a battle with her own brain. Her body seemed to be at war with her a lot lately. The door shut and she stared at Steve's back as he left. How much time had she spent at the diner with the two boys and exactly how long was Steve in her apartment? She turned her head to the grandfather clock on the wall before her- _seven._ She was supposed to meet her brother in half an hour.

In the dead silence of her apartment, she let out a groan. _She hated bars._ She hated the loud noises of a room filled with sweaty people. She hated the sound glasses made when they slid down the counter, like nails on a chalkboard into grubby hands, and she hated the men who simply _had_ to hit on any women within a fifty foot radius.

 _Was this really worth it?_

She could just crawl onto her couch, turn on the radio, and avoid her responsibilities.

 _But she couldn't do that to him. She owed him a hell of a lot, and she knew that._ A quick look in her bathroom mirror to assess that her appearance was acceptable. Bars were rather dim, anyway, and she wasn't feeling up to a new "suitor." She grabbed her purse, threw on her white gloves, and headed out the door with dread in the pit of her stomach and a grimace on her face.

It took her fifteen minutes to make it to the bar, and another five to convince herself to actually go in. She pulled a cigar from her purse and lit it as she strode into the establishment confidently. If there was one thing her father taught her, it was how to "act like you own the place."

She held her head high and pursed her lips slightly, letting out a thick puff. With a quick scour of the bar she found her brother within seconds. He was wearing a nice button up with a tie she was pretty sure she had bought him several months before, sports jacket strewn across his lap, long forgotten due to the heat that filled the room.

His back was turned from her as she slid into a stool beside him. He was obviously distracted by the young woman beside him. Rosemary wasn't feeling too cruel, so she ordered a water before tapping him on the shoulder, ripping his attention away from the blonde he was currently "wooing".

"You're early, Rose." He sent her a smile, though it seemed a little forced.

"We both know this isn't my ideal place for a meeting." she rolled her eyes and took another sip of the water in her hand before looking back up at her brother. His brows furrowed and she knew what he was going to say. Some would call it sibling intuition, but she had his questions memorized by now. When it came to her, he was a broken record.

"How are you?" He set down his glass and waited for her to respond.

"I'm doing fine. I've got a whole lot of work to do, you know that." She avoided meeting his gaze.

 _He could always tell when his little sister was lying._

"Cut the shit, Rosemary." His tone was biting. _He sounded a lot like their mother when he did that._ His tone softened when she visibly flinched.

"How are you really?" He looked into her eyes, searching for any signs that she was overworking herself. _They had the same eyes, deep brown and full of untold truths._

"I'm-," she hesitated and her voice grew quieter. "I'm actually doing pretty well, considering the... circumstances. The worst I've had is a little bit of nausea and chest pain, maybe some coughing, but it's really manageable." She couldn't meet his eyes so she stared at the dartboard just behind him. She prided herself for being strong willed and resilient when a conversation went south for her, but when it came to conversations with her brother it was a different story.

 _Perhaps she wasn't as strong as she thought. She may have been fooling herself, but she wasn't fooling him._

She opened her mouth to speak again, taking on a professional tone in an effort not to get too emotional, especially in this God forsaken bar.

"The clock is ticking and if I have to work constantly, if I have to wear myself out, then it will be worth the toll. I'm not giving up. I believe we can do this, especially now that we have permission to use their equipment." She meant that. She did believe there was a greater chance that they would be able to work on the project even if the circumstances weren't exactly what they had planned, but she had to be realistic. There was no telling how much time they had. It was an invisible deadline that they had to meet and the odds were not in their favor.

"I know, kid. I'm working on this too- I've even called in a few favors, just a few people -got some fresh eyes working on it, and a real doctor, a trustworthy one, at that. Just remember, If it gets too overwhelming, don't be afraid to ring me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, which she'd probably hate from anyone but him.

"I know. I know. I will, I promise. I'll see you next week okay?" She gave him a genuine smile this time, standing up and gathering her belongings.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you out and back to your place? It's getting late." He glanced at the clock above the bar. At his worried frown she almost let out a laugh.

"We both know I can handle myself. Dad made sure of that." She gestured to the bag in her hand where her brother knew was the gun her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday.

"Yeah, he did. Just, be safe, alright?" She nodded and rolled her eyes as she made her exit, heels clicking across the wooden floor.

Despite the time, the streets of Brooklyn were still busy, especially on this side of town. She had always loved the city, though not necessarily the crowds. She liked the sound the cars made on the road, and the subtle smell of smoke that lingered in the air from rush hour, like an afterthought.

As the Depression came to a close, more people were working in the city and new shops were opening up. There was even a candy store two streets down that would be opening soon, and she had to admit it filled her with childish delight. She was tempted to head there and just look at the empty building that would soon be filled with sweets, but alas, it was in the opposite direction of her apartment and it was, as stated before, late.

The trek back was really uneventful. She kept to herself, lost in thought. Her brother always left her that way. She almost didn't notice when a car pulled around the corner and nearly hit her, honking and cursing her for standing in the middle of the road at such an hour. Even though no one else was around to see it she was still pretty embarrassed at that. She was normally so good at keeping an eye on her surroundings and analyzing things, yet there she had been moments before, almost a pancake on the road.

She walked a little faster after that and soon she found herself back at her apartment, slamming the door behind her she made her way to the living room table.

She could go to bed and be refreshed for the next day, or she could stay up and work through textbooks looking for answers she had feeling she wasn't going to find. She let out a cough before standing up, begrudgingly, to go to her kitchen.

 _Had she eaten a real meal today?_

She could feel her stomach grumbling at her, but she wasn't really in the mood. She decided on the Snickers bar she had been saving and settled down at her desk. A good bar of candy always put her in a better mood.

She grabbed the handle of the telephone to her right and gripped the handset tightly before dialing zero. She waited a few moments before the operator answered.

"I'd like the place a long distance call to London, England, please." She waited for the operator and told her the specific number she was requesting to call and waited.

"Hello?" A feminine English accent answered the other end of the call. After a long moment of preparation, Rosemary took a deep breath.

"Hey Peggy, it's me, Rosemary." Rosemary had met Margaret Elizabeth Carter in high school and quickly gave her the nickname of "Peggy" their first year of classes after deciding Margaret was too long and too formal. They'd both gone to -In-The-Fields High School for girls in London, and it had been only three years since they graduated and parted ways, but neither forgot the other. They had become best friends and refused to let that bond break despite the distance. London was certainly far from New York, but her mother had insisted at the time that she go to an all girls' school overseas to work on her manners and become a "more proper lady." _That certainly hadn't worked out as she had planned._

"Rosemary! Goodness, Hello! How are you? How is work? Kick ass lately? Meet anyone special? I need details. It's been nearly three months since you called, I was worried about you!" Rosemary smiled at her friend's concern for her and she had to admit it had been a while since she had called and she did feel quite guilty, but she had a lot on her plate lately.

"I'm doing fine, Peggy. I've been really busy lately and I've actually been doing some work for the military, but that's all I can say on the topic."

"Oh, top secret! That's great, Rose. I told you you were something special." She smiled and continued, letting out a light laugh to let Peggy know she appreciated the comment. Conversation came easily with Peggy.

"I don't really have anyone special. No one long term, or anything. I'm really working on this project all the time, so "romance" isn't at the top of my list. You remember how I was in high school though, so don't worry too much. I don't spend all my nights alone." Rose had actually been notorious back at their old school for getting around with college boys across towns on their free weekends and Peggy definitely remembered that.

"That's good, I know how you get when you're alone too long Rose." Peggy smirked at the other end of the line.

"And how's that?" Rose questioned. She didn't know if she should be offended or not.

"Cranky and annoying, actually." Both women laughed.

"Hey Pegs?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the time in second year where we tried to sneak into the headmaster's house and steal his wife's underwear?" Both lines burst into laughter at the memory. It had certainly been a wild night.

"We tried to steal his Brandy too, didn't we?"

"We most certainly did." They spoke through their laughter, remembering all the good times they had shared those four years she stayed in London.

"He was ticked, but everyone in class called us heroes."

"How about you, Peggy? What are you up to? Not causing too much trouble. I hope?"

"I'm actually working as a code breaker right now, but I'm going to join the military soon, not a nurse like you. I don't have the patience or the stomach, but I want to be a real agent. My friends say I've got the bite for it."

"That you most certainly do Peggy. Whip some men into shape for me, teach 'em right, and maybe I won't have to patch so many of them up." Peggy Carter was a strong women. She was everything Rosemary wanted to be. She glanced at the clock and it dawned on her it was already one in the morning.

"I need to go Peggy, it's getting late here, but I promise it won't be three months until I call you again, alright?"

"Alright Rose. Just don't work too hard on that project alright? No one else is going to tell you this, but you get obsessive and you forget to take care of yourself." She wondered the truth to that statement. She hoped her brother would tell her, if it came to that. "Don't be afraid to talk to your friends or take a break. We'll talk soon."

That night, Rosemary went to bed with a smile on her face and dreamed of two teenage girls fighting for their place in a man's world.


End file.
